Meeting the opposite
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: A tale about a Scout who eventually meets himself in the opposite colour. Rated T for possible language in later chapters. WARNING: Slight slash...Not much, but slight. EVER SO SLIGHT really XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First TF2 fiction and it's going to SUCK!  
I don't own TF2 and I'm not going to bother with accents...I suck at them...

ON WITH THE FICTION!

--haha--

He shuffled around before actually standing up and adjusting his headset, it had been around the tenth time he'd sorted it but something about it wasn't as comfy as before. Maybe it was just him, or the plain fact that he had all this energy and had absolutely nowhere to run it all off. He could always just go for a quick jog in the hall but then his, ever so happily nicknamed, Hard hat would come out and tell him to stop jogging because the place wasn't as big as the outdoors. Somethin' like that.

He released a breath he never knew he was holding and walked steadily over to the door, fiddling with the handle he opened it only to see a drunken Scotsman dancing as he stumbled about singing, or what sounded like singing, across the hall...Drunk. He almost face palmed when the big idiot fell over. Then he laughed his little heart out.

The Engineer calmly came out of the room with a simple 'What you laughin' at boy?' when he saw the big oaf on the floor mumbling to himself of what seemed like 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. A smile played on the Engineers lips as he walked over to the now knocked-out Demoman hoisted him up placing a drunken arm over his shoulder and around his neck.

"Little help son." The young Bostonian implied quite quickly and hoisted the other arm over his shoulder and they slumped down the stairs and into the horrible excuse of a 'living room'. As soon as they had entered the room they had heard a muffled laugh from their Pyro who was sat down and laughing at the Engie and the young boy failing to carry the drunk.

The lover of flame stood up and almost instantly helped us hoist the Demoman and place him on a nearby chair, whilst said Demoman started to mumble random words what nobody could understand. Maybe the Pyro would. Nobody else could though.

"So...What now?" he asked still fiddling with his headset and cap, eventually giving up because it was annoying him more than the Spy stealing his bat and hiding it just for him to yell and threaten the idiot for doing such a dumb thing.

He could tell this day was going to suck...On ice...Which was set on fire...Whatever.

"Well, you could always help me," He looked at the Engineer dumbfounded, "With what exactly?" Anything was better than tossing a ball up and down all day laying on your bed. The Engineer simply laughed and said "nothing too big! Just helping me collect some material to build some stuff."

Like he said...Anything was better. So one trip from the 'living room' to 'Hard hat's' room later, the young boy from Boston was getting around the room getting equipment for his friend to build...Whatever he was building.

He sat down on Engies bed which was surprisingly clean for such an oily room, he wondered how he could sleep at night with all the oil and metallic smells. Eventually his friend sat up wiping his forehead and presented a pair of Rollerblades to him.  
"There you go Scout, a pair of Rollerblades. Wanted to test how fast you could er, roller?" The newly named Scout almost tackle-hugged the man, note almost, he always wanted Rollerblades. He figured he would be able to go faster.

He quickly tried them on and they fit perfectly, "Thanks hard hat! This is so freakin' cool!" noting that he hadn't had Rollerblades for a while apart from that one time where he found a random pair out on the street somewhere, he took them. They wouldn't be on the streets if they never wanted to get swiped would they?

As quickly as possible he sped out down the hall past his room past a million other rooms until he got to the doctors office and sped straight in skidding as he almost hit the medic.  
"Vat do you vant zis time Scout?" he noticed the hint of annoyance in his voice which usually meant he wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Uh, just wanted to see you." carefully rolling up to the Medic, it was a long story of how them two became friends, after all it was usually the Heavy that was best friends with the Medic. Their Heavy had been lost long ago, and of course their Scout was the first to try and cheer the Medic up from his glumness.

"Scout, you know better van anybody not to come in when I am vorking." The medic never exactly looked up when he said that, so he decided to get some answers considering the fact that they were friends, and friends told friends their problems.  
"Doc, I know you're upset about somethin', you can at least tell me so I'm not worryin' over you..." Like I usually do, he never said that because he wasn't exactly the softy, or the person to care. Medic looked up at Scout and sighed gently, adjusting his glasses and spoke softly but sternly to the young boy.  
"You know when our Heavy, pazzed away?" The Scout nodded, "Vell, I ztill have his body," Scout cringed slightly, "and vell, I miss him Scout. If I could bring back ze dead I would, he was vun of my best friends..." he noticed that the Medic was on the merge of tears, and only he and Heavy ever seen him like this. The Bostonian never exactly enjoyed watching his friend like this, neither was he gay but he gave the 'medic' a reassuring quick hug, dispite the fact that the doctor was bigger than him.

"Danke, Scout I needed zat..." he smiled, "Doc? Can I ask you somethin'?" the Medic nodded for him to go on. "What does...Da...Daaann....Uh...that word mean?" slightly dumbfounded at why the Medic was laughing he pouted, "Not my fault I don't know your freakin' dumb language!"  
"Danke, you mean? It simply means 'Thank you' little boy, and my language is not that dumb."

Now he felt like an idiot, so he apologised and the Medic simply laughed and patted the young boy on the back.

Stupid Medics and their stupid language and their stupid experiments...Pfft!

--

Ending it there because it's pretty crap ): feedback's appreciated...if this story is even worthy of feedback.

EDIT: OK I re-uploaded this chapter simply because of a huge mistake what a good few people told me about...Took me a while to figure out who could be sat there then I clicked 'THE PYRO!' uhh -points to muffled laugh- that also gave me the idea...


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! ...yay...  
Thanks everyone for reviewing, you made me feel a bit better about my story hehe. Also, whoever noticed my error in the first chapter gets a cookie.

oh by the way, there could be a little bit of lovin' later on. Stupid Scout's and their Stupid cuteness...-whimper- anyway read on!

--hehe--

Somewhere halfway through the Medic and Scout's conversation the sirens blared notifying everyone that a RED Scout and a RED Spy was in the base. This made the young Scout smile evilly, hopping off the surface of which he was sat in he said he would go and try to find the Scout before anything happened.

"Be careful Scout." He nodded, "Like always!" after that being said he rushed outta the room speeding past most places until he saw a flash of red, being quick on his feet he instantly turned around the corner and smacked straight into the RED's Scout. BLU being the first to recover was about to smack the RED Scout over the head with his bat untill he noticed that the other was cowering, eyes closed tightly waiting for the impact.

"Well?" the RED Scout said shakily still cowering, waiting for impact. Nobody had ever cowered beneath him before, it felt sorta good in a way. He liked it, but for some reason he just could bring his arm to move down onto the head of the other.

"What're you waiting for? I thought you were going to-" he was abruptly stopped when the BLU cut him off from speaking with a few simple words said sternly, "Shut up wimp!" The words made the RED cower slightly again. Deciding he could bring his bat down on the other boy he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him back to his room.

"Where the hell are you taking me!" the RED Scout said whilst struggling against being pulled against his will to somewhere he didn't know. "I told you to shut the hell up." This was all too strange for the BLU Scout to grasp, why the hell was it so freakin' hard to bring his bat down on that one kid, he'd done it to plenty of other people...So why not him?

He flung open his door, and thrown the other Scout onto the floor. Closing the door behind him, he pulled out his pistol.  
"One false move, and you're dead. Got that?" The RED nodded. "Good," he walked over to the RED Scout and emptied out all of his weapons, placing them in the corner, then he hauled the other one off the ground.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" BLU looked at RED with an eyebrow raised. "Why should I answer that?"  
"Why answer a question with a question?"  
"Why answer a questions question with another question?" the RED Scout pouted slightly, "It was simple, you had me cowering and you never killed me why-" once again he was cut off by the BLU Scout's temper "-I don't freakin' know okay! Nobodies cowered before in-front of me, now shut the fuck up askin' me that!"

The RED Scout now looked as if he was about to cry or something, "You never had to shout..." Now the BLU was pissed off, or more than pissed off. This kid was a baby! Great, now he sounded like the Heavy, or what the Heavy was. But it was the truth, this kid was a baby, first he asked a question then starts almost crying when he gives an answer.

"OK, I'm sorry. I've been having a bad day and I don't need questions right now." then he saw the RED Scout smiling, the fucker was smiling! He was about to punch the fucker before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "What th-" BLU was cut off by a finger to the lips and a slight hush from the other.

Great, he was gay too. A gay fuckin' crybaby, and he was hugging him...This day couldn't get any worse, but just like everything else on this day it did get worse. Alot worse, not only was the faggot hugging him but he was cuddling into him like some form of cat.

He swore the assbandit was purring.

"Hey, get the fuck off me!" The other just clung on tighter, "I thought I told you to hush? Or do I have to make you hush?" He didn't want to know how the other was going to do that, without a weapon so for once in his young life he stopped talking. "That's better...Now...Stop being so tense," with that said the other squeezed slightly on him. Now this was usually where his temper burst and he would usually push the other off him and onto the bed...Actually that seemed like a good idea, but he knew better. If he tried then the other would probably just squeeze even tighter. Maybe this time...He really was stuck.

After a while of just standing there with the other ,against his will, hugging him the BLU Scout placed his arms around the other and they just held each other for a bit. This seemed to be what the other was looking for because then after that he felt a warmth drag across his neck then suddenly went cold, after a few seconds of this happening his finally realised the cockfag was _licking _his neck. As he tried to move away from the other he felt the RED Scout pull him back into a tighter embrace.

Suddenly he felt the other chuckle and heard a noise from his headset saying something about them leaving, this made him pout as he mumbled a 'OK, be right there.' to the receiving end. "O.K, I have to go now. But I'll be back, and when I do come back..." he BLU Scout felt the others hand caress his leg, this made him jump slightly, "...You best be ready." with that said the RED Scout quickly picked up his stuff and left the room.

BLU Scout couldn't exactly move, he felt like he now had a predator, and he was the fucking prey...

...He was so not going to let that happen...

---

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Sorry I'm so evil.

I did warn you but hey it's not they they made-out on the bed or anything right? Even though I might make them do that sooner or later.  
The only bit I think I did good on was the whole...seducey bit. Ugh, I'm such a pervert.

See you 'till next chapter...I promise there won't be anymore uhm...Gayness. Untill maybe fourth chapter, if I ever get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hah, third chapter!

First off a special thanks to my reviwers, and hopefully this'll clear up a few questions you have had!

--bleh--

We had only just made it back to the base, stupid spy always getting in the way of my freakin' fun. I must admit, that BLU Scout was un naturaly sexy and I want him...All of him.  
I don't care how, I just want him. To mark him as mine before he dies.

I would be needing to tell the others back at base so they wouldn't get their paws on him, or hurt him. Everyone knew that I was the most uptight, even the Soldier cowered before me. Everytime I think about the first time I told him who was boss, I just have to smile. The look on his face was _priceless _freakin' _priceless_.

Ever since that day I'd been the co-leader of the group. The announcer was the leader of course and spy well, he was one of my best buddies. We bothed like kniving and getting our own way. We also loved pulling pranks and whatnot.

This time however, he was really starting to piss me off.

I had a new prey and I wasn't going to let anything, and I mean _anything _get in my way of him and me. Unless it wanted to be a free snack for me as I prowled on my prey.

Yes, that was right...The BLU Scout...Was now officialy marked as my prey. Mine only. I chuckled to myself as I realised of how much of a faggot I was actualy becoming. Oh well, it didn't matter.

Surely you've worked out my method of hunting? Right? Because I'm not explaining it to you, you'll just have to watch and observe. Quietly or I may retort to killing you instead.

"O.K, who fucked up this time?" I said as I looked over all my team mates, they all looked at me silently in return. I fuckin' hated it when they did that.  
"It was either we fucked up, or you got their intel. So what one was it? Hm?" Still no answer. My patience with them was slipping away quite quickly...  
"Alright you bunch o'fuckers, it's either you tell me what the fuck happened or I'll beat every-fuckin'-one of you with my bat with no fucking mercy!" I smiled inside as some of them quivered at my tone. I loved to be in charge.

Suddenly Hard Hat spoke up, his tone slightly shakey, but nobody noticed it...Much.  
"We didn't exactly fuck up, it was more of us uh, being caught. Spah managed to get to the intel, but he was caught," I gave him a more relaxed look, I was afterall thankful he spoke up instead of me having to do what I did last time to them.

I think Hard Hat was the only one who could cheer me up at the moment, Spy _had _pissed me off afterall...right?

I let out a breath of relief, too bad he never spoken up sooner. Then I wouldn't have yelled.

"How the hell did you get caught Spy? I had the fastest distracted." I said that like it was important, but hell he had rollerblades on. Meaning he was going twice as quick,  
"Well, it wasn't my intention on getting caught little boy, the other spy was in there." I almost facepalmed at the statement. Now he was starting to hate the guy. First thing was first though.  
"Okay, so we're going to have to watch out for the BLU's spy, he seems like a smart fucker. Also...On another note," I paused to take a deep breath, I may be the strongest and second most deceptive but even I had my weak points, and that was confessing. I hated it. "nobody touches the Scout, the BLU Scout." My reply? A lot of gasps coming from my small crowd. Also I heard a few 'whys'. I decided to answer their question, this was the easy bit. "Because he's mine..." I possessively licked my lips. Boy I creeped myself out.

"Yours hm? In what way?" Damn fucking Spy and his fucking questions. It was damned obvious why. "Why the fuck do you think frenchie? He's mine...He's my new prey, I've took an intrest in him." Frenchie sniggered at me, "Why ask me the question mon petit when you answer it for me?" I simply looked at him, grinned, and stated "because you're too much of a douchebag to answer it for me. So I answered it for you."

After a while of pointless arguing as such I went to my room, sat on my bed and flicked through some of my childhood stuff. Like my old...OLD ball, my first baseball card I smiled at the next item. It was a simple item, but it reminded me of how fuckin' crazy I was.

The item you ask? Was my knife, covered in blood from my first victim. What? If somebody annoys me enough I will. I just went in stabbed and sped back out, I stayed there a little and maybe lapped up a bit of the blood. I'm crazy like that.

I licked my lips remembering the salty warm fluid running down my throat like a river of sorts.

Now you know that I'm truely an insane little boy, my parents allowed me here simply because they hoped I would get killed. So far, their lucks gone bad. As in I've survived rather than died.

I placed all of my stuff away and just layed on my bed with my eyes closed. I knew that something was stalking me, but not physically. Like something was going to go dearly wrong and it usualy happened. Stupid Karma...

On the other hand there is a good feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something may go incredibly right. I'm looking forward to it, really I am.

I know exactly what I'm going to do to him on our next meeting...It's going to be a fun meeting...A very fun meeting indeed. I licked my lips at the thought and smiled, my heart was jumping with joy slightly. But that was probably because I was such a sick bastard...

--

Sorry guys, leaving it there ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Ack, I made the RED Scout sound like such a...Vampire? Haha, I've been RolePlaying too much ¬.¬ ...I'll tell you about it.  
Me and my friend were like 'what would happen if a Scout became like a vampire.' We just got this random imagine of an ordianry Scout who was deceptive of kinds, most vampires are in my mind, but inside that little head of his. He was a murderer.

So yeah...Vampire Scout ftw hehe. Oh and this chapters In first person BLU Scout, but you'd probably realise that when you read it eh?

ON WITH THE FIC!

--chaptah four?--

It was only when he licked my neck I realised he was freakin' insane, or gay, or both. I didn't want to know what the hell he did in his spare time or any time to be honest...Fuckin' homo...

I never exactly wanted to admit it but, I might as well considering it's only you I'm admitting it too...

When he licked my neck slightly, it felt really strange like he was claiming possession over me, and hell...I freakin' liked it. Well, not the whole possessive thing but the 'I'm claiming you and nobody else is gonna get you' kinda thing.

Maybe he was possessive enough to say that nobody else can have me. Nah, not like anybodies gonna listen to the Scout, their Soldier would probably just yell at him for being stupid and that I was the enemy and everyone could have me. Then he'd probably go on his talk of justice or...Somethin'

The reason I know that? Because our Soldier does it, and our sides are kinda the same.

'Cept me and that damned Scout, he was too horny for his own good...You saw how he gripped on me like some baby and then he fuckin' licked my neck! My freakin' neck!

Well I don't mind it if he's gonna claim me...Well I do but- You get my point right? I just don't wanna be thought of as prey. Makes me feel like an animal. I'm tired...I'm gonna sleep and then in the mornin' I'll talk to Doc 'bout it...

I stretched wincing slightly as my arm clicked damn my arm for that. Must be to do with the fact I lay on it before I go to sleep. Doc told me I shouldn't but it was so damned comfy, it was hard not to.

Well anyway I got dressed, put my cap on and once again I was found fidgeting with it. I knew that Doc had his breakfast after everyone else so I walked over to the ward where he worked just to ask him a damned question. I usually never knocked because he was never really doing anything.

So I just walked in, like I usually do. It was a habit of mine just to walk in, like I said he was never really doing anything anyway to give me a reason to knock.

Well there's an unusual sight, Doc's talkin to frenchy. Something must be up, something bad and I was gonna find out whether they liked it or not.  
"Yo Doc, what'sup?" They both looked at me, "Scout, zis isn't the time. We are having an important converzation..." Doc's barely used that tone with me before which meant he really didn't want to be disturbed.  
"Doc...I just have some uh, trouble what I need to tell ya 'bout the RED Scout..." They both perked up at this, wonder why. "Vell, tell us." Now it was creepin' me out...

So I told them the story of what happened in my room the time they invaded the base. Doc was looking at me astonished, and Frenchie was just stood there with a faggot grin on his face.

I hated spy sometimes, but even though I did he was one of my friends...Ish...

Well at least I told them...right?

"I just hope that zey don't come again...Should we ask ze Engineer for a solution?" Spy scoffed "Like we need him to think for us, why don't you decide and idea for us?" he motioned to Doc. The guy just simply sighed and thought deeply. A few moments later he clicked.

"I have an idea, but you may not like it Spy."

--

I've ran outta ideas ):


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that last chapter was so short...I had SERIOUS writers block...Also, my parents are back from holiday, and well they don't know I write this kinda stuff... haha...Also...I need to work on my German accent... it sucks.

Uh, on with the fic?

--bleh...--

At first I thought Doc was joking but the look on his face said that he wasn't kidding about anything he'd just say...Oh God, why!? Of all the ideas why that one!

Then he just had to confirm it...

"Ja Scout, I want zpy to follow you. If he does zis then zey will not be able to do anyzik to you..." Spy was looking at him disgustedly and I was looking at Doc like he'd gone even further out of his mind then I wished. "You want me to follow him?"

"Only ven zey have entered ze base zpy. Zen zey won't be able to do anything to Scout ja?" Spy spat back in his face, "Scout can look after himself! After all he is a, " the way he said the next bit made me want to smack my bat straight over his faggot face " 'force-a-nature."

But I knew that if I clobbered him now Doc would end up strapping me to a bed and injecting me with a knock-out drug...Like the did last time. So I gave a grin and said  
"Yeah, Imma force-a-nature." then I raised my voice, "**With a stalker on the opposite team!**"

The french fuck just laughed at me... "Ah mais mon petit! I'm sure you won't give into him, for now au revoir." With that he tapped his watch and the faggot left the room...Supposedly...

...Then I said something what he mustah heard, because he re-appeared and smiled at me, laughed then left again...

Now you wanna know what I said, well it wasn't exactly in the accent I wanted but I said 'Oui, plus tard...' I have no idea what it meant but Doc smiled so it must've meant something good...Then again whenever Doc smiles it's usually bad, so. GOD THIS WAS CONFUSING!

"You have no idea what you just said ja?" I looked at Doc with a 'duh' kinda look, well that's what I hoped I looked at him like.

"You said somevink like 'Yes, later.' My french izn't zat good." Woaaah, I really said that, COOL. I'd have to tell my bro that when I got back.

Now to worry about the gay fucker on the RED team...I know I shouldn't worry but, what else could I do? He was out to get me, OK time for a plan.

Next time...We ain't going into a small room, he may do what he did last time again...Not that I'd- uh back to the plan. Maybe I could try and come into here where Doc'd be...or try and find my other team mates...Then they could either kill him or make him retreat...Yeah, Perfect!

So, the plan is find another team member then he'd have to retreat because he would be out numbered!

Then there was the exception of him beating up that team mate...No, I wouldn't let him. One false move and BAM! I'd bonk him so hard over the head he wouldn't know what hit him!

This plan was almost flawless.

After a while of having a really random conversation with Doc we all got called down to the meeting room by Captain America... Or the guy who thought he was him anyway.

As me and Doc headed to the room I saw hot-head, Lardfat, Hard Hat, and Cyclops all heading down too...Maybe everyone else was already there. I was usually right when I pondered on these things but at the moment I really couldn't be bothered.

As we entered the room the air felt thick, like it did when C'pt'n Am'r'ica was really pissed off about something. Wonder what it was this time. Probably me, as per usual...I love pissin' him off 'cause his face goes all red with anger like his heads gonna blow up.

When we all sat down he immediately raised his voice,  
"WHICH ONE OF YOU MAGGOTS STOLE MY SHOVEL!?" oh yeah, forgot about that...  
Where did I put that thing anyway?

"IF I DON'T FIND THAT DAMN SHOVEL I AM GOING TO MURDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU MAGGOTS WHETHER YOU'RE ON MY TEAM OR NOT!" oh yeah, I put it in Snipes room for revenge. Guess he ain't found it yet.

Now it looked like he was going to take off his helmet and frizbee it around the room hopefully taking our heads off in the process, doubt that's gonna happen though. Oh well look who's here to save the day! It's the Aussie with the time-bombs shovel.

"Is this what all the rackets about?" Snipes said it holding up the shovel what I had hidden in his room for a bit, C'pt'n Am'r'ica started to cool down...aww, I was looking forward to his head exploding! Damn!

...Definately gonna have ta try harder next time.

After the whole awkward silence we were uh 'dismissed', so I decided to head back to my bedroom for obvious reasons of course! Well maybe not so obvious...But still I went there, only to find Doc in there...Why the hell was Doc in my room?!

If only I knew, I...Guess I'll ask him.

"Yo, Doc wassup?" Hah, caught in action! But I ain't the type to yell at somebody for being in my room, he had to be in here for a good reason or well usually I flip on people.

"uh...Nozing Scout, I just thought you had somezing of mine..." His voice was shakey, nervous kinda shakey y'know, like...When you're scared and nervous of something. Have you ever seen a Medic all nervous n stuff? No didn't think you did.

"If it was nothin' Doc you wouldn't be in here...Also, if you wanted something outta my room you would've asked...Who you foolin'?" I saw Doc stand up where he was then a Blue smoke surrounded him to reveal the Spy....What? You expecting me to go 'GASP!' nahh, I don't think so.

"I always thought you were smarter than you looked, this just proves it doesn't it mon ami..." I rolled my eyes at him as he had that fucked-up grin on his face.  
"Wha'd'ya want frenchie?" Wow I sounded so plain like I knew him for all my freakin' life, guess I was fed up of him stalking me. Well, he had been stalking me for quite a while now. Wondered why Engie asked me if I smoked really puzzled then I smelt it in my room and started accusing our Spy. Then I asked myself why the hell would he be in my room? He wouldn't so I figured it was the other spy. I was right after all.

"I wanted to make sure you were O.K for our little Scout, he gets worried of you," Pfft yeah like I'm gonna believe that. "Sure sure, I'm fine. Tell him to keep his paws off me."  
He laughed. "Paws would be a nice way of saying it. 'owever he is highly protective of you and will do anything to...Keep you in 'is little paws." His...Little paws? Nice reversycology Spy...Gonna take more than that though.

"Tell. Him. To. Leave. Me. Alone." I was suprised by my own sterness, usually I was scared the hell outta Spy's on the battlefield."I'm afraid I cannot do that mon ami,"  
"Why the freak not?" He gave that smirk Spies give when they're amused by something...Sick bastard.  
"Because mon petit ami, he might kill me. We would not like that now would we. Au revoir for now." with that he disappeared outta my room and somewhere else leaving me to ponder on his words...

...Scout...Kill him? What the heck did he mean by that?

--

Writer's block sucks, late chapters suck, fail chapter is fail, fail accent is fail, OOC characters are OOC.

And I hope this chapter is good enough to...Please you lets say. Gentlemen -disappears-


	6. Chapter 6

Hah...

--

Why the hell did Spy go there? And what the hell was taking him so damn long? Hopefully he hadn't killed the other Scout, I had plans for him. Yeah, plans. Shush I'm trying to think here.  
Well actually no I'm not thinking I'm worried. Yes worried, it's not often but that's only because nobodies actually not tried to kill me, I usually have to pin them down just to talk but he invited me in like he actually...Cared.

It's been a long time since I've heard that word, but then again nobodies ever said they cared. If I jumped off a cliff I think a jubilation would occur, unless I survived then everyone would probably be like 'damn, wish he died!'.

I'd laugh, they'd cry. No difference there.

Spy's never said he ever cared for me then again he did say he looked out for me, which wasn't exactly the same. I think he admired me because I could talk down to soldier and give him back that evil glare he gives everyone, I made him feel small...Like a...As he would so happily put it, a maggot.

It was fun, I'll admit to that. It was terrible fun to think of the possibilities that I could make Soldier do for me against his will yet he would have to because of my authority, he would talk down to everyone else...Just not me, one swift argument and I could probably kill him quicker than a spy could. Well, maybe not quicker.

I got asked a question once by Spy, it was strange because it was unlike a Spy to ask such a question. He asked me that if I could classify us all as animals what would it be, according to our nature. For example, he would call me a bunny rabbit...I was disgusted at the thought be then he explained it to me, I'm quick like a rabbit, they make sure the coast is clear before they run out...I didn't exactly pay attention to the rest, I had no idea what he would be...

...Then he called me a hawk, preditorial swooping about my prey before I went in for the killing strike...That was almost like me, my affectionate side gets the better of me sometimes.  
Damn Scout and his Damn ways.

I guess he caught me out with the whole 'I ain't gonna shootcha 'cause I actually care for you.' act...Or was it an act? I'd hate to think that it was an act because then that would mean that he was a bit better than me at it...No, he must have thought that I was scared so he got affectionate then took pity on me...

Yeah, that sounded about right.

Why am I getting so worried about it, it's not like I'm going to fall in love with him or anything...

Or am I?

What the hell was taking Spy so long! All he said was that he was going to the other base to check something...What was he doing over there?! Oh wait, didn't I just ask what he was doing over there...

...God I'm confused. Hm? What was that? Ack!

................Where...Am I?..

Wait, Blue walls? I'm in the BLU base! Aw, shit. I was so caught up in my thoughts I let my guard down. Now what? Hm? Who's that? Oh, their Spy. Maybe if I act like a coward he'll...Oh yeah Spy's aren't like that, they still kill no matter what. But I gotta keep that act up or well, he'll find out then our plans would go to hell.

He was just standing there looking down at me maybe if I...What? He tied my legs up? How long was I out for? Ugh, who cares...It's not like anybody but the RED spy'll notice...If he's even back yet.

Well well well, look who it is BLU's Scout's come in, either to talk with me kill me or many other options he could list me. Hell he could even torture me no wait, he wouldn't do that. He's too nice.

BLU's Spy left the room now it's just us...He's knelt down in front of me holding his position with his feet. So he's technically sat like a bunny...Heh, a bunny.

"So...How ya doin' Red?"

Ah, he's favoured a nickname for me, how sweet. "Fine...You?" He smiled ever so lightly.

"Passable, hey uh...Listen..." Oh God what now, "...your Spy came up to me just now...He left me puzzled with somethin' said if he told me somethin' you'd..." Think I'll finish it off for him.

"Kill him? Hurt him? Do something brutal to him?" that look on his face was priceless. "Yeah, uh summin' like that." I smiled. "Fancy gettin' me outta these ropes, not like I'm gonna run away or anythin'," he half hearted smiled back. Then sat down, stood up and sat me up so I wasn't layed down. He sighed...

...I've never seen somebody so...Sad before, maybe frightened and sad...Crying in fear but never lonely and sad. Great now I'm going all soft on him.

But to be honest I really couldn't help it; Guess it was just one of those things.

He placed a hand on my shoulder which surprised me a little nobody really...Does that. Then he slowly started to untie my arms but, not my legs. It made me wonder of why they'd tied me up with rope instead of shackles. Oh yeah, I was a Scout. Maybe they thought I was stupid or something.

"So, could you tell me something?" I perked up out of my thoughts, "Yeah sure, what is it?"  
He gave me a serious sort of look, wow he changed moods fast.

"Your spy came up to us 'n' said that you might kill 'im or summin', what did he mean?" Ack! Why did he have to ask me that? Of all things why that? Well I guess I could tell him, it wasn't like there was a Spy around or anything...

"Sure you can keep a secret?" He nodded, "O.K suppose I'll tell you then, Scout's aren't exactly the most...Capable of classes however I am much more different," I could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised...Almost. "I'm more like a Soldier, Spy, Scout mix. I can strike fear into hearts of people, Soldier's just a dumbass over at RED base. I'm like a Spy because I can be just a quick, just as deceiving, and just as stealthy. Of course Scout because I love pummeling these chuckleheads, also the fact I'm pretty quick."

The Scout smiled. "It's strange 'cause you don't do the accent, yet you still use the words..." I laughed at him, he gave me a slight look of confusion. "Guess that's what I get for hanging around with a Spy who loves to teach others full grammar no accent, except the fact he has an accent of his own...Also the fact I've been here since I was thirteen didn't help either."

Now he looked surprised, he had a lot of looks and they were all just so...Strange, you think I was going to say 'cute' or something? You have another thing coming.

As if on cue Red's Spy came into the room, why am I not surprised? I sure do like to say surprised allot don't I, it's natural I guess.

"I see you are 'aving a nice conversation non?" I rolled my eyes directly at him, he grinned. What a faggot, yeah that's what she said. HA bad jokes! They never work when I say them though, that's what's strange. "Yeah, we're 'avin' a conversation. What d'ya want this time?" I raised my eyebrow, the Blu Scout was talking to my Spy like he'd known him forever.  
"Just thought I'd ask what you two were discussing about...Anything of importance?"

I laughed at him, the other Scout looked at me strange. My Spy knew what I was on about though. "I guess not..." Shaking my head I said calmly to him and the Scout, "Any plans of getting out?" I started to regret asking because my twin gave me that sad look again, he then sighed, stood up and said he would have to leave because it was his time up in here.

I knew he was lying, he just regretted me being here. I probably haunted him even though just moments ago we were sharing like best friends...I would have cried when he left if Spy wasn't there and I knew that nobody was watching...

...Guess it's just me and him in here now.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, chapter seven. Thanks to everyone for such lovely reviews! I'm sorry about not getting updated quicker but I'm sort of running out of ideas...

Anyway on with the fiction.

--

I closed the door behind me with a clenched fist, I could feel the tears in my eyes. That question that one question of all of them. There wasn't a way out from in here not at all so they were pretty much stuck in there until the BLU's were fed up and killed them.

I knew that I'd be the one who would have to go down and feed and dress them, he really wanted them to escape but there was really no way to do that without being called a traitor and being killed or...thrown out.

I just needed to be alone for a few minutes, just a few. Yeah, then I could collect myself together and...A...knock?

"I know you're out there Blue." That plain tone, it could only be Red. I sighed.  
"Yeah? how'd you know?" I was a little curious of how he managed to know that I was on the opposite side.

"I have my ways but that's how I've survived against so many things...I'll tell you later...I mean...If you want to come in and talk to us again?" I wasn't used to his tone it sounded almost sad, which was sort of unlike him. I could tell he was strong, plus he had just told me that he was practically leading them. Who else could strike fear into people's hearts? Exactly.

"I...Think I need to be alone right now Red...Sorry." The answer was almost immediate...Almost.

"No, don't go Blue. We. Need to talk, and now," I sighed again, "Talk about what? There's nothing-"

"Yes there is Blue and you know it, I know you've been thinking about that day we met and we need to talk...Get everything off our chest." I could feel the tears again, they were stinging my eyes.

"Come on Blue..." I, guess it was about time I faced him. I was scared it's not every day you have to talk about these kind of things but...I opened the door and walked in anyway. It wasn't the fact that I saw him at the opposite end of the door but I saw his spy sat in the corner, with what looked like a bit of a bust lip. I looked at Red with a concerned face.

"He...Said something what he shouldn't have. Let's...Leave it at that." I nodded kind of understanding what he was meaning, which kinda surprised me a little 'cause I usually don't know what people are on about...Whatever.

"So...What we talkin' about?" Why the hell was I so surprised by that? He just hugged me, except this time it wasn't really that...Soft...It was a rough I-need-you-to-hug-me-because-I'm-really-effing-depressed kind of hug. So this time I decided to hug him back and he actually relaxed a little. Then he nuzzled into my chest. It's not like I haven't been hugged before but it was like he really really needed me right now, which was strange for a leader.

I guess everyone needed a warm touch now and then.

I don't know why I did it but it was somethin' my ma used to do to me when I was feeling a bit sad and needed comfort. I kissed his forehead. He looked up at me surprised as if it'd never happened to him before...Then...He started sniffling and started to cry into me.

Now I was worried, I guess it was because he was crying. Looks like it wasn't the best of ideas.

--

Muahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry people but...I think you already know what's going to happen next ;P yeah....sorry it's so short :( I ran completely out of ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8!  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. Never will, unfortunately...

WARNING: Yes, I HAVE to put this here...And if BloodJemini starts complaining then yeah. Imma kill him. -shakes fist-

There IS a slight Yaoi warning in here...So skip the first four paragraphs if you **DON'T WANT TO SEE IT**. I Repeat

**THERE IS SLIGHT YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER :3 SKIP THE FIRST FOUR PARAS IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE.  
**Thank you and have a lovely day  
-

Why I was hugging him? I don't know, why he had just kissed my forehead? I realy don't know. Why was I enjoying this so much? I definitely don't know. All I did know was that it was strangely comfortable and I knew that if this kept up, I was going to end up redder than my T-shirt. What? You think that's funny?!...Stupid fourth wall.

I held him tighter, and whimpered a little. It was rare for me to be like this, I guess it's all been building up in me for so long then somebody, who cared a little, just came up and made me release it all out; and it felt pretty damn good.

Then he did the utter unthinkable, I didn't think that he would do something like that but...Guess I was wrong. He perked my chin up with his index finger and wiped away my tears, then he kissed my nose lightly. I felt my face heat up at this. Then he stroked my cheek soothingly.

He smiled and looked straight into my eyes still stroking my face gently, he shushed me and then placed my head back onto his chest again. I could feel his heartbeat. If that wasn't enough then I guess me sleeping did. This was going to be a fun night.

--

I yawned and noticed that I was in Blu's arms, I yawned a little again and battered my eyes to get a better look of where I was. Oh yeah. The dungeon.

I didn't want to wake Blu simply because of how he was slumped against the wall with me, in his arms and he was whimpering gently in his sleep. That made the edge of my lips twitch. Looks like he had accidentally fell asleep with me, I chuckled under my breath.

He stirred in his sleep and grabbed me back down again like he was missing his blanket, I yelped a little not really expecting this, and my cheeks heated up again. Why!? Why did he do that? Jeezuz, it was like he wanted to give me a heart attack.

"Neuurgh..." I almost burst out laughing, who the hell made that kinda noise when they were waking up,seriously?

"Ow...My head." ...Oh, he must've fell asleep stood up.

"You OK?"

"Huh?" He noticed me. "Oh! Hey, You fell asleep on me and I think I fell...Asleep?" I raised an eyebrow then laughed. "You're a little slow ain't you?" He looked at me then realised and hugged me. My face heated up again.

"You should really stop blushing, you'll go redder than your shirt," He poked my T-shirt for emphasis, and I went a little redder. I then sighed. He looked at me with curious eyes, those blue orbs staring straight into my eyes and boring into my freaking brain.

"Well...I kinda-" He cut me off with a finger to my lips...I wasn't used to that and he laughed a little seeing this. "-It's OK, really. Everyone has those kinda break downs." I smiled. It's like he could read me...I usually didn't like it when somebody read me. It meant they knew me. In which they didn't. They couldn't. I wouldn't let them. What's with all the short sentences?

Now I just needed a way to get us out of here...

Yes, us. Shut up would you. FOURTH WALL DAMMIT! That wall's useless, it doesn't stop us talking to you lot out there who are secretly either, squealing on your chair, having a happy spasm or recoiling in fear. Either way, you're all idiots.

But, that's why our adoring author still writes to you isn't it? There I go again with the fourth wall. Blu flicked me out of my thoughts with a sharp....Flick to the ear. "Yo, Red you still there?" I looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah. Of course I am, just pondering is all."

"Really about what?"

"ahh...Nothing interesting." He looked at me like I had gone crazy, which technically I had gone crazy just not in the way he was thinking of.

He could be such an idiot when it came to it. He really could. It was strange knowing that you could easily be taken for in this, corrupted world. That sounded so Emo. OK I'll re-phrase that. You could be taken for granted over here. Much better. It was weird because all the other Scout's weren't as nice, they usually didn't fall for my traps so I had to go bigger on them. Bad sense of bi-polar? No. That was just how I rolled. I would trick them into thinking me weak but as soon as they thought they had the upper hand, I gave them a push for their luck and decided to go even higher up than them.

It was perfect really. Blu, as I had so happily named him, was different. Much different he was more caring than most.

And it was nice to have that kind of person around.

-

Yep I'm ending it there. Not the whole story but just this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Guys and girls, I've had the most horrible time attempting this next chapter. I had originally typed this up once, but my computer was wiped and so I lost the chapter along with my other work too. 

Have fun reading. Also, thanks for being so patient and not continually spamming me to get the story finished but it's a little hard, with two other stories as well! Anyhow...Have fun!

Well, after last night's events I suppose I've just embarrassed myself further than normal, of course after the whole 'I am not gay' speeches I suppose this was a little bit uh, what's the word? Contradictory? Yeah, that's it. I'd been telling Red to sit the hell down 'cause he's been pacing waaay too much, but every time he just replies back with something like 'I need to think', or 'I'm letting off some steam'. I don't believe him though. Lately he's been attempting to get out of this place, but the harder he thinks the more stressed he gets, I'm starting to worry a little about him and that's rare of me.

"Red, sit the hell down. I don't _care_ if you're attempting to lose steam, or think, or whatever. You need to sit down!" he simply looked over at me with a blank expression that had every form of denial you could think of, then he considered arguing his point but obviously saw the frustration on my face and decided against it, so he sat down beside me.

"So, what did you want then? Not many people ask me to 'sit the hell down' without a reason of some sorts." For a scout, he was acting like a spy. He knows how to turn my brain and stomach into knots , honestly it got annoying. "I don't want much, you were just annoying me with your constant pacing, your team mates won't go without their Scout, you know that-"

"I beg to differ, my team mates would be very happy without me, and they would probably just assume me dead, and find another scout in order to attack with." He interrupted. Well, that was probably true but he wasn't the most happiest person in this place. At least he kept some form of emotion and humanity. That was rare for people these days with the war goin' on and stuff, plus us being trapped here. Well, _him_ being trapped here it was the Blu's dungeon so I don't see why I'm still here.

A click filled the room as the key turned to open the door, in the same moment our Engineer came in and spotted us sitting together. He didn't say, thankfully, say anything but he did come in, shut and lock the door back up again incase the other Scout was a bit too quick on his feet, even though I'd easily catch him.

"So, how you liking your Rollerblades then Scout?" I laughed, trust him to start off with a light subject, our Engie was like that. He would always start with the light subject then proceed to go onto more serious topics, I answered him anyway.

"They're great, thanks," I gave a thumbs up to prove my point and he just chuckled. "You're aware of the other team right?"

"I don't think you should be talking about my team, while I'm here...Ya think?" Red interrupted our Engineer again. "Let Hard hat speak would'cha." Red simply looked at me, sighed, then shut up. The old Engineer thanked me, then carried on his speech what was cut off by the other Scout.

"As I was saying. The other team are planning on invading to get their Scout back, apparently they're lost without him-" I nudged the Scout "- I managed to find this out through our Spy, and the Red teams Spy. It's about time we got some action 'round here." The Red Scout sighed heavily to himself, then Hard Hat told us he had to go as Captain America was calling and so left us in the room together. To my (almost) disbelief Red collapsed onto me then proceeded to dig his head into my chest and cuddle up. He made a small whimper when I never put my arms around him, so instead I placed my hand on his back and gently rubbed in circles and he instantly relaxed, and we sat there for a little while just relaxing.

Then the sirens started blaring.

"Don't leave..." Red Scout gently said to me as I got up to help my own team. He looked lost, like a puppy would as it's owner was leaving it for the first time. I sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Red but I can't leave my team out there, they'd be idiots without me too." Red gave me a smile and gently said to me,

"But you don't mean as much to them, as I mean to my team...And you know that Blue so...Please stay with me..." Red grabbed my hand and I hauled him up then as if in sequence he pulled me into a big hug, then kissed my cheek and wished me good luck. He knew he couldn't keep me here and I knew it too, once I had a goal nothing would stop me.

I ran as quick as I could out of the door then locked it behind me, whispering a few words to him then turned and ran away. I was sure I could hear a whimper behind the door before I left, but that's not a matter right now I need to help my team out.

I rounded the corner to come face to face with the Red Demoman, what the hell? Quickly I hit him with my bat he cursed at me while doubling over. I radioed to anybody I could get hold of

"Anybody wanna tell me what the hell's goin' on here?" a small chuckle came from the other end of my radio.

"Well Scout, you could say we're having an invasion. Didn't Engineer tell you?" Well yeah, but...Something's a bit off. The Red demo's still doubled over, usually he ain't that weak and he'd be attempting to blow me into smithereens, as soon as I stepped out of the door. He ain't dumb enough not to throw a sticky there just in case, so I guess that just shows that they really ARE that dumb without Red.

Haha, what losers considering it's usually the _Soldier_ that leads the team. Guess Red's just crazy enough. "Hey Demo?"

He looked up at me with a glimmer of a tear in his eye, haha...Musta hit him hard.

"Whuat do yoo want?" Oh, ain't he the politest? "Well, I was just curious as to why you need the Red Scout to lead you ladies?" I sounded so much like Captain America. Had to stop hanging around him. "None of yer business why." Sighing, I stood up and placed my scattergun to his head. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way and I have no problem in shooting you," I paused to look at him, and realized he never actually had his sticky launchery thing. I smirked. "the easy way being, you tell me why annd I won't hurt you..." .._.much_. I added in my head for my own silent amusement. Red Scout was starting to rub off on me, that wasn't good. Speaking of Red Scout, maybe if I let him out they can go...

...No that would betray my own team, I couldn't do that. Then again I suppose they'd never know, I'm a good liar. "Ask 'im yerself..." Huh? A pair of arms wrapped around my neck and a purr entered my ear.

"Hello~" Oh...Red got out. "How'd you manage that?" I faced him, and he looked eerily like a cat. You could almost see the cat ears protruding out of his head and the tail swishing happily behind, but only if you squinted. Hard. "How did I manage what exactly?"

I'd facepalm but that's a little bit hard with a person clinging onto you, that and if I tried he'd just laugh further and end up strangling me with a sheer 'Oh-my-God-that-was-so-cute~!' kind of attitude. "How'd you manage to get out dumbbell." He made a small 'o' with his mouth before thinking slightly. His answer was quite cryptic (yet another word I learned from Red)

"That's what happens when you leave a certain Scout, with another certain clip mon ami." Why was he talking in French? "You learn that word from spy?"

"Word_s_, and yes. I did. It's useful to know a bit of their languages, lets you communicate with them. I should teach you sometime mon petit ami..."

"What's that mean?" I showed him a quizzical look. He just laughed at me. "Ask your own Spy." He grabbed a pen from Demo (why'd he have a pen?) "They carry a pen around just in case they need to write anything down, these guys are pretty stupid when it comes to information." Oh...That's why. He grabbed my hand gently and wrote the words 'Mon petit ami' on the back of my palm, I'd have to make sure what the hell they meant though just in case it was an insult or something.

"I don't really want to leave but, I guess I have to now I'm out." Huh? He had to go? He didn't really I mean- Oh wait...He really does have to, his team're useless without him and I don't like pitiful fights myself. I like a challenge. "guess so...I'll meet you again right?" He pulled a cat-like face at me. Man that was creepy. Then he pulled up close and gave me a small kiss on my nose. Hah...Guess he's not up to that stage of loving yet. Aw well, maybe some other time. I pulled him into a gentle hug when I felt something jab into my stomach, I felt woozy...A word was whispered into my ear. Then all I saw...

...Was black.

yeeup.

It's been so long since I updated. That and the fact that I ain't played TF2 for a bit. I'm more going onto KH2 again! Argh.

Thanks to those who've stuck with the story despite my lack of updates! SORRY!


End file.
